As Long As I Have You Akuroku One Shot
by Nayphixia
Summary: mother dies in an accident and axel is his shoulder to cry on.


The room was dark, lights off and blinds closed. In the corner of the room stood a twin sized bed covered in blue blankets with small gold stars on them. Huddled there beneath the comforters sat a blond eyes shut tight against an invisible light. His knees were brought tight up to his chest as he leaned heavily against the wall arms wrapped around them. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought about the day's earlier tragic events....

_"Mum could you go get some more sea salt ice cream?" The blue eyed teen asked his mother , popping his head into the kitchen. "Of course Dear," The slight woman said smiling down at her beloved son. A wide grin spread itself across the teens face as his mother grabbed her purse. "Thanks a ton mum!" He exclaimed happily as the woman simply chuckled. "Anything for you darling," She said as she opened the door to the house. Little did the blond know that his mother walking out the front door would be the last time he ever saw her......alive._

"I should have been the one to die" He muttered angrily hating himself at the moment. He should have gone and gotten the ice cream himself. Then his mum would still be here alive and well. She'd still be able to cook her amazing dinners for both his and his twin's friends. She'd still be able to worry about his eating habits and how long he slept. She'd still be able to tell him happy birthday and worry about him when he fell ill. She'd still be able to tell him she loved him.......but not any more. Now all that was left was her memory and the pictures of her,him, and his brother having so much fun.

The boy bit back bitter tears as he thought of how well she got along with his friends and how they wished she was their mum. Of how she would go out of her way to get her sons what they wanted for Christmas even when they were short of money. Of how she cared for their wounds when they had gotten into fights tenderly. Of how she scolded them because she was only worried about their well being. Especially about how much he loved and missed her....

_*Riiiiiiiiiiing*.....*riiiiiiiing*...*Riii-* "Hello?" A teen said after finally having found his phone in the mess he called a room. "Excuse me is this a family member of Miss Elisia Hikari?" A deep voice asked on the other end. "It is. I'm her son," The brunette said confused. "Well we have some bad news......" A blond came into the room minutes later to ask his brother who had called, but the look on his siblings face stopped him in his tracks. "What's wrong?" He asked worry evident in his voice. "M-Mom's d-d-dead. She w-was i-in an accident," The spiky haired boy said shakily looking at his twin. The blond stood there shocked for a moment longer before he dashed into his room, locking it afterwards._

He'd been there ever since, wrapped up in his own thoughts. He knew he should have stayed out there, if only to comfort his twin, but he just couldn't. He felt so guilty about his mom's death. The blond didn't know that it had in fact been a drunk driver's fault and that his mother had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. All he knew was that he'd been the one to ask her to go out even when he knew she was tired from work. It was because his own selfishness that he believed his mother had died.

The blond was jolted out of his self hating thoughts when his door was opened. He peeked over the covers to see his best friend shutting the door behind him. Then not wanting the taller male to see his tears he hurriedly covered himself back up again. "You know...you can't hide in here forever," The deep voice of the older teen said as he sat down near the blond. He could tell since the bed had sunk under his weight. "But I can try," He mumbled earning a chuckle from his tall companion.

"We're worried about you, you know," The red head said after a moment of silence. The smaller male said nothing, but he could feeling the other's cat like eyes staring at him. It almost felt like the other could see through the blanket he was trying to hide himself under. "Please come out," The older boy said tugging lightly at the comforter trying to remove it. "No! I can't!" He said keeping a desperate grip on the fabric. A sigh was heard. "It wasn't your fault," He said releasing the blanket. "It was! If I hadn't asked her to go out she'd still be alive now, ITS ALL MY GODDAMN FAULT!" The blond said wanting it to be true, wishing for it to be.

If only to keep his friends from worrying about him, instead he wanted them to hate him. For taking his mother's life, while he still got to live. It would be better than having to have them near him. If they stayed they could die too and he didn't want that. His crying was becoming louder now as he became increasingly angry at himself. Then suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his slim form and seconds later his sobbing increased as he gripped onto what ever he could. The only thing he could hear for the next thirty minutes or so was his crying and the soft comforting sounds coming from the lanky red head holding him.

"There are you better now?" Said red head asked when the crying stopped and after he'd removed the blanket from the blond's head. The teen nodded before he sniffled once and rubbed his eyes. "Good," He heard before a slight pressure was felt on his forehead. Bright blue eyes stared up at his best friend who was now chuckling and looking a bit embarrassed. "W-what was that for?" The blond asked confused at the older male's actions. He knew what it was, a kiss, but he really wanted to know why. Why had the red head done it?

"Eh it was a kiss and.....I know now's not the best time to say this but....," He trailed off looking away from the boy in his arms. "But I........I like you Roxas....well actually more than like, love, but now's not really the ti-," The rambling red head was stopped by a finger to his lips. Looking down he saw a smile on the teens face and at that moment he knew he didn't have to worry about it being the wrong time. "I-i l-l-love you too Axel," The blond said face red, not used to making such declarations. A smile graced the other's face before he felt a pair of lips capture his own.

The kiss was brief, but it still left the teen breathless and a little confused. He had never thought this day would come. He'd always thought his love for the red head would always be one-sided. And somewhere he knew his mother's spirit smiled down on the two boys happy that they were now together. Happy that the boys had finally voiced the feelings she had already known about. Happy that her son was no longer hating himself. Happy that he'd chosen to be with the boy she'd always known was the one for him.

"You ready to see the others?" The red head suddenly asked absent mindedly stroking the back of the teens neck. "Yeah," He said softly disentangling himself from his blankets before he followed to the door. He took in a deep breath as the door was opened and as light flooded into the once dark room. Another breath was needed as he walked down the hall that led to the living room where he was sure their friends were all at. He was right and the moment they stopped in the doorway all talk stopped and everyone held their breath.

The blond felt long fingers entangle themselves with his own, squeezing reassuringly. Then after taking a deep breath he smiled. The effect was instantaneous. People smiled and the chattering was soon resumed as people voiced their sorrow at Elisia's death and how they were glad the boy's were still here. The smile stayed on the blond twin's face as he was led into the room. His eyes though were glued on their hands. He would be fine. He would get better. As long as he had the red head with him.

Yes as long as he had Axel with him his heart would heal....


End file.
